Farewell At The Foot Of A Hill
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS - L'apprentissage de Tom aux côtés de l'Epouvanteur vient juste de prendre fin. Malgré tout, John Gregory souhaite raccompagner son dernier apprenti chez lui, afin de pouvoir lui parler de certaines choses qui lui tiennent à cœur.


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** The Last Apprentice Series

**Titre :** Farewell at the foot of a hill

**Genre :** OS - General, friendship, romance Tom / Alice.

**Résumé :** L'apprentissage de Tom aux côtés de l'Epouvanteur vient juste de prendre fin. Malgré tout, John Gregory souhaite raccompagner son dernier apprenti chez lui, afin de pouvoir lui parler de certaines choses qui lui tiennent à cœur.

**Rating :** K.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est la propriété de Joseph Delaney, à qui j'empreinte temporairement les personnages. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Note :** Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire sur cette série de livres… En réalité, ceci est ma première tentative… Mais je voulais essayer, et puis j'ai eu une idée, alors je me suis lancée ! J'espère que ça vous plaira…

Bonne lecture !

x

* * *

_**xXx Farewell at the foot of a hill xXx**_

* * *

x

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me rendis compte que le jour était tombé depuis de nombreuses heures, déjà. Je détaillais au mieux la pièce autour de moi, étourdis, et en conclus très rapidement que je me trouvais dans ma chambre, à l'auberge où l'Epouvanteur et moi logions ces derniers jours.

Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée située en face de moi, me faisant étouffer et suer à grosses gouttes. Je voulus me libérer de mes draps et de ma couverture, mais lorsque j'eus le malheur d'esquisser un mouvement dans ce sens, mon corps se réveilla brusquement et je gémis pitoyablement de douleur en me recroquevillant sur moi-même, tendu.

Alors, j'entendis des pas, et une voix grogna doucement près de moi.

« Reste tranquille, petit. », me conseilla l'Epouvanteur de sa voix éraillée. « Ce fichu gobelin a failli te réduire en charpies ! »

Apaisé par sa présence, mon corps se détendit instinctivement et la douleur reflua. Je le sentis me déposer un linge humide sur le front, sensé m'apaiser mais qui me déclencha une série de sueurs froides dans le dos. Je remerciai l'Epouvanteur d'un grognement approbateur, et il s'assit à côté de moi, un livre à la main. Je l'observai quelques temps lire, tourner les pages, puis le sommeil eut à nouveau raison de moi, et je replongeai dans les bras de Morphée.

**oOo oOo**

Je passai une semaine alité suite à ma bévue avec ce fichu gobelin. Malgré mes années d'apprentissage, il ne lui avait fallu qu'une seule petite seconde pour me mettre en fâcheuse posture puis hors d'état de nuire. Heureusement que John Gregory se trouvait à mes côtés à ce moment-là, car je n'ose imaginer comment j'aurais terminé sinon.

Très certainement mort.

Je m'estimai heureux de pouvoir sortir de mon lit seulement sept jours après – certaines de mes convalescences avaient duré plus d'un mois, quand j'y repense… – mais il fallait dire que mon vieux maître avait d'excellents remèdes, dont il avait appris les recettes d'Alice.

Repenser soudainement à Alice me fit prendre conscience d'à quel point elle me manquait. Elle se trouvait loin de moi, à Chipenden… Et son absence me marquait cruellement. L'Epouvanteur avait refusé qu'elle nous accompagne, arguant du fait que nous n'aurions affaire qu'à un gobelin. Il avait simplement oublié de préciser qu'il s'agissait là du pire type de gobelin sur lequel on pourrait tomber. Je n'avais par ailleurs aucun moyen de la contacter, le vieil homme m'ayant fait jurer de ne plus utiliser de magie noire : cela signifiait, entre autre, bannir l'utilisation des miroirs nous servant habituellement de moyen de communication.

J'étais passé à un cheveu de la mort et Alice n'en saurait jamais rien. J'en étais à la fois rassuré et effrayé.

Et si je venais à mourir lors de l'une de mes interventions et qu'Alice n'ait jamais aucun moyen de le savoir ? Et si, au contraire, elle se trouvait avec moi à ce moment-là et qu'elle me voyait périr sous ses propres yeux ?

Mes pensées se mirent à se bousculer et je décidai subitement d'aller prendre l'air. Une petite ballade me ferait le plus grand bien. De toute façon, John Gregory était occupé à faire je ne sais quoi et m'avais laissé quartier libre jusqu'à la fin de la journée : autant que j'en profite, ça ne durerait guerre longtemps.

**oOo oOo**

L'air froid de l'hiver me revigora quelque peu. Marcher me fit le plus grand bien. Cela m'apaisa et m'aida en même temps à ne plus trop penser à Alice. Notre séparation me coutait de plus en plus chaque jour. Passer davantage de temps sans sentir sa présence à mes côtés devenait difficile et certains moments, la sensation de vide qu'elle provoquait devenait juste insoutenable. Mais l'Epouvanteur était buté et déterminé et refusait de voir à quel point j'étais malheureux lorsque nous étions séparés. Nous avions beau être fiancés, maintenant, il ne voulait rien entendre et s'échinait à l'envoyer à l'autre bout du comté dans l'espoir que notre lien se tarirait. Mais son geste avait alors l'exact opposé à ce qu'il désirait : cela renforçait encore plus notre amour et notre impatience de nous retrouver.

Des bruits de pas à mes côtés me sortirent de mes pensées. Je levai la tête pour poser les yeux sur mon maître, vêtu d'une épaisse cape en laine, et je pris conscience que je grelottais doucement. Avec un sourire désabusé, l'Epouvanteur me tendit ma propre cape, que j'avais laissée sur mon lit, à l'auberge, et vint s'assoir à mes côtés.

Quelques secondes passèrent sans que ni lui ni moi ne prononçâmes un mot, puis il se décidé enfin.

« Comment te sens-tu, petit ? », s'enquit-il de façon bourrue.

Un sourire ourla mes lèvres. L'Epouvanteur n'avait jamais perdu cette façon de m'appeler, malgré mes désormais presque vingt ans. J'avais grandi, pris des centimètres et du muscle. J'avais également mûri : j'étais plus réfléchi et moins prompt à me jeter corps et âme dans la bataille sans analyse préalable, comme je pouvais le faire au début de mon apprentissage. Malgré tout, mon maître m'appelait toujours « petit » et, si autrefois cela me faisait froncer le nez, aujourd'hui, cela avait une connotation affective.

« Bien mieux, merci. », répondis-je donc doucement. « Marcher m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Je me sens frais et dispo. »

John Gregory hocha gravement la tête, sa main perdue dans son épaisse barbe devenue presque quasiment blanche avec le temps.

« Tant mieux. », approuva-t-il. « Nous devons partir de cette ville, notre travail y est terminé et nous n'avons que trop traîné. »

J'acquiesçai pensivement, m'emmitouflant encore plus dans ma cape, le regard perdu au loin. La neige recouvrait tout le paysage alentour, et c'était vraiment magnifique. Je n'avais jamais vu un hiver pareil, à la ferme. Les animaux piétinaient la neige fraîche, la réduisant à l'état d'immonde gadoue marron avant que je n'ai eu le loisir d'admirer quoique ce soit. Là, le manteau de neige était vierge de toute trace, et j'étais complètement émerveillé, comme un petit enfant l'aurait été.

_« Une chance que j'ai gardé mon âme intacte »,_ songeai-je à la fois amèrement et de façon reconnaissante. Le Malin avait eu beau tenter de m'atteindre, il n'avait pas réussi, grâce aux efforts combinés d'Alice et de mon maître.

« Ou allons-nous, ensuite ? », questionnai-je, un peu las.

John Gregory soupira, et son regard se fixa sur moi. Je me tendis instinctivement, peu rassuré, ne sachant pas ce qui avait déclenché cela. J'étais à nouveau fatigué, je souhaitais aller me coucher.

« Je vais rentrer chez moi. », m'informa alors mon maître. « En ce qui te concerne, tu es libre d'aller où tu le désires. »

Cette déclaration eut le mérite de totalement me réveiller. J'observai mon maître, abasourdi et déboussolé, le questionnant silencieux des yeux, mais l'homme finit par détourner le regard.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

En réponse, il se leva et fit quelques pas devant moi. Je faisais face à son dos, empli d'interrogations nombreuses, tremblant.

« Ton apprentissage touche à sa fin, mon garçon. », m'apprit-il alors, et cela me coupa le souffle. « Il est temps pour toi de songer à ce que tu souhaites faire dorénavant. »

J'étais sonné, incapable d'exécuter le moindre mouvement. John Gregory ne se retourna pas lorsqu'il rentra à l'auberge, me lançant là, seul, perdu au milieu de toutes mon esprit une fois de plus sens dessus-dessous.

**oOo oOo**

Je ne dormis pas beaucoup, cette nuit-là. Je ne fis que penser encore et encore aux paroles de l'Epouvanteur. Mon apprentissage était arrivé à son terme, j'étais désormais libre de mes choix et de mes actes… Mais paradoxalement, en plus d'être complétement excité à cette idée, j'étais également terrifié. Et si je commettais une erreur ? Jusque-là, mon maître avait toujours été présent pour réparer mes idioties mais ce ne serait bientôt plus le cas… Ma nervosité prit le pas sur le reste à la pensée que je pourrai mettre le comté en danger, mais je me forçai à garder l'esprit clair. Paniquer ne me servirait à rien.

**oOo oOo**

Au petit matin, mon sac était prêt et j'avais ramassé toutes mes affaires. Je descendis à l'aube pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Mon maître était déjà attablé et buvait son thé habituel. Nos regards se croisèrent instantanément.

« Bonjour. », déclara-t-il.

J'hochai simplement la tête, incertain de ma voix, et vins prendre place à ses côtés. Je commençai à manger en silence. L'Epouvanteur me laissa terminer mon repas sans un mot mais réattaqua aussitôt mes couverts reposés sur la table.

« As-tu réfléchi, petit ? »

Mon estomac se contracta violemment mais je me contins.

« J'ai réfléchi… », dis-je. « Mais je ne indécis. »

John Gregory étrécit les yeux et modifia légèrement sa posture, m'invitant implicitement à poursuivre.

« Serais-je vraiment capable de mener à bien la mission qui m'a été donnée si vous n'êtes plus là pour me guider ? », questionnai-je alors, inquiet, les mots s'emmêlant dans ma bouche, sortant à une vitesse folle de mes lèvres. « Suis-je vraiment apte à voler de mes propres ailes ? »

Mon maître se fit pensif quelques instants.

« Tu as complété ta formation. », déclara-t-il, le regard sombre. « Tu t'es montré apte à maîtriser n'importe quelle créature de l'Obscur que nous avons affrontée. Bien entendu, nous ne pourrons jamais dire que tu peux venir à bout de tout ce que l'Obscur enfante puisque nous n'avons aucune idée de jusqu'où tout ceci peut aller, mais… »

L'homme ferma les yeux. Je ressentis une profonde fatigue l'envahir.

« Tu es le dernier apprenti que j'ai formé, Tom Ward. », reprit-il lentement, à voix basse. « Tu es aussi le meilleur élève que j'ai jamais eu. J'ai pleinement confiance en tes capacités. »

Ces paroles me réchauffèrent le cœur et je me contentai de hocher la tête, la gorge nouée.

« Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, cependant. Tu es en danger permanent depuis longtemps et tu es encore là. Cela signifie bien quelque chose quoi, je n'en sais rien, mais les faits sont là. », termina l'Epouvanteur.

Nous nous fîmes silencieux, et je fixai le feu brûlant dans l'âtre tout en buvant la fin de mon thé. J'avais les capacités nécessaires à un Epouvanteur et mon maître me soutenait.

« Je pense que j'irai voir mon frère Jack. », déclarai-je finalement. « Sa dernière lettre m'annonçait la venue de son troisième enfant – un garçon. J'aimerais les voir, tous, même si ce n'est que rapidement. Ellie doit être épuisée, ce sera l'occasion pour moi de leur donner un coup de main, à la ferme… Et ensuite, je pense que j'irais retrouver Alice. »

A l'entente de son prénom, John Gregory grimaça mais s'abstint de faire un quelconque commentaire.

« Soit. Je t'accompagnerai jusqu'à la ferme de ton frère, puis je reprendrai la route. »

Cela signifiait donc qu'il ne me restait plus que deux jours – voir trois, à cause du temps – avec l'homme qui avait été mon mentor ces sept dernières années…

**oOo oOo**

Finalement, nous mîmes tout juste deux jours pour atteindre les abords de la ferme. Plus nous approchions d'elle et plus mon cœur se serrait. J'étais triste de devoir quitter mon maître, avec lequel j'avais traversé tant d'épreuves. Il se faisait vraiment vieux et il semblait plus fatigué de jour en jour _;_ je savais cependant qu'il assurerait son poste jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir avancer.

Nous arrivâmes très vite au pied de la Colline du Pendu, où mon maître s'arrêta de marcher. Il me toisa quelques instants avant de finalement me tendre son bâton, sans un mot. Je le fixai quelques temps, refusant de le prendre, mais il réitéra son geste.

« Le gobelin a détruit le tien, n'est-ce pas ? », s'expliqua-t-il alors. « Prends celui-ci. »

Je tendis la main pour attraper l'arme mais avant que je ne puisse la refermer dessus, John Gregory l'avait attrapée dans la sienne.

« Crois en toi, jeune Tom Ward. », assena-t-il, en me regardant dans les yeux. « Tu es le septième fils d'un septième fils, à présent un Epouvanteur confirmé. Tu as fait la moitié du chemin, il ne te reste plus qu'à croire en toi, à présent. »

J'hochai la tête, la gorge serrée. Ces mots résonnèrent en moi, et j'attrapai le bâton en bois de sorbier.

« Je ferai de mon mieux. », promis-je. « Vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

Mon maître esquissa un sourire.

« Je le sais. », dit-il, avant de se détourner. « Prends soin de toi, mon garçon. »

Et il reprit sa route en sens inverse. Je l'observai quelques temps avant de moi-même prendre mon chemin. Je me retournai au bout de quelques pas : mon maître, lui, continuait sa marche, me tournant le dos.

Je souris alors, emmitouflé dans mon épaisse cape, avant de commencer à courir en direction de la ferme de Jack.

Un séjour de quelques jours chez lui, puis j'irai à la rencontre d'Alice. Il ne nous resterait plus qu'à nous installer quelque part, où je pourrais travailler en tant qu'Epouvanteur, et ma vie commencerait vraiment.

Ma voie était toute tracée.

x

* * *

Mardi 3 Juillet - 23 h 50.


End file.
